


Psych Evals

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [33]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (2 parts)  Psych Evals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psych Evals

"Okay Napoleon, this is the last test before we can clear you for field duty again. It's called word association and is designed to discover your professional feelings."

"Enemy"

" _Completely Captivating"_

"Fighting"

_Absolutely Striking"_

"Secret agent"

" _Very Secretive"_

"Double agent"

" _Extremely Buxomous"_

"Spy"

" _Works Undercovers"_

"Woman"

" _Pleasantly Shapely"_

"Mr. Solo many of your responses make no sense."

"Napoleon be serious so we can get out of here? Doctor, if you consider his answers as his impression of women spies…." Illya said exasperated.

"Mr. Solo could you take that smile off your face and be serious."

"I am."

.....

"Mr. Kuryakin, it's your turn now. Hopefully, you will be more cooperative than Mr. Solo."

"Enemy"

" _Hardboiled"_

"Floater"

" _Hot Chocolate with marshmallows."_

"Drugs"

" _Unpalatable"_

Fighting

" _Overpowering flavor"_

"Torture"

" _Whipped"_

"Woman"

" _Delicious"_

Classified

" _Ingredients"_

"Mr. Kuryakin many of your responses make no sense either."

 _"You're incorrect doctor; they make perfect sense if you understand my partner's stomach_." Napoleon commented.

"Mr. Kuryakin, really. I thought you were the sensible one in the partnership."

As the two men walked away, Napoleon said, _"Well, tovarisch I suppose he'll be contacting Waverly."_

Illya grinned, "No doubt my friend, no doubt."


End file.
